A NFC (Near Field Communication) enabled device is an example of a communications device that communicates via inductive coupling. NFC is a short-range wireless technology that allows communication between NFC enabled objects over a distance of less than 10 cm. NFC is based on Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) standards. It is a technology that is designed to make an easier and more convenient world for us, enhancing the way we make transactions, exchange content and connect devices.
As an example, the NFC communication protocols can be used by two electronic devices, one of which is usually a portable device such as a smartphone, to establish communication by bringing themselves close to each other. As further examples, NFC-enabled devices can be used in contactless payment systems, social networking (for sharing contacts, photos, videos or files), electronic identity documents and keycards. NFC can also offer a low-speed connection with simple setup that can be used to activate more capable wireless connections.
In some use cases, a NFC reader can be used to read a NFC tag. These NFC tags, in turn, can be used for these purposes: product identification, asset tagging, product authentication, object identification, Bluetooth pairing with NFC, product located consumable re-ordering tags (PLCR tags), product authentication, access control, etc.
For these NFC reader/tag systems (or, in general, any RF (radio frequency) reader/tag systems), as an example, it is an important feature for a reader device to be able to detect a target device (e.g., tag device) within communication distance.
Therefore, because a RF reader/tag system is so useful and important, there is a need for efficient mass production and testing of the RF reader/tag system. In particular, there are strong needs for systems and methods that can support more efficient and cost-effective testing and calibrating of card-detection features for a RF reader/tag system.